First Time
by animechick725
Summary: Koenma and Jasmine have been together for a long time and now its Valentines day. What will happened between these two on this lovers holiday? KoenmaXOC


Animechick: so I have two blogs on tumblr. My main blog which is the same as my account name and I run an yyh ask blog. I made a post saying if people wanted to request one shots that I would do it. My first request came from nightjasmine10. This is a KoenmaXOC lemon/fluff one shot. I don't own any part of Yyh and since nightjasmine10 came up with the OC I don't own her either.

Let me give you a run down on the OC. Her name is Jasmine and she is a highly spiritually aware human. She and Koenma have been dating for awhile now and it's Valentine's Day. She is short and thin in stature with a nice figure, with long curly brown hair, large pretty brown eyes,& pale skin with a small amount of freckles that pepper her face, as for her personality, she's funny, kindhearted, patient, loving, independent, kind of a bit a joker, and fun loving.

* * *

First Time

Koenma X OC Oneshot

Requested by Nightjasmine10

Personality traits and OCs looks by: Nightjasmine10

Oneshot written by Animechick725

Koenma stood there in front of the entrance to a park in living world. He was dressed handsomely in fancy suit with a red bow tie to match the headband on his forehead. His pacifier sat in his pocket. He was waiting for his girlfriend Jasmine. He was going to tell her tonight his true feelings. He was gonna tell her that he loved her on Valentine's Day. The ruler of spirit world was a hopeless romantic at heart and he couldn't wait to surprise his love for what he had planned tonight. He waited there anxiously. His excitement was practically pouring off of him. He completely ignored the stares and comments about wearing a headband and a tux. Nothing could bring him down tonight.

"Koenma!" He turned and he had to keep his jaw from hanging open. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She wore a simple red sparkly dress that showed off her petite figure and it hugged her in all the right places. She was wearing red high heeled pumps to match and she wore very little makeup which was what Koenma preferred. She was so much more beautiful without it but even when she did wear it only enhanced her beauty. He walked over to her, a bright smile plastered on her face and he held his arm out to her and she interlocked hers with his.

"You look wonderful Jasmine."

"And you look pretty princely in that tux. But aren't we a little overdressed considering we are in a park?" Koenma proceeded to take off his headband and he put it over Jasmine's eyes.

"Aren't you worried about people seeing your forehead?"

"Not really there aren't many people here tonight." He came up behind her and he held her hands in his and whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I will guide you to our destination." She couldn't help but giggle. Koenma was always a gentleman but he seemed to be a little extra tonight. Although she didn't miss his slight awkwardness when he saw her in her new dress. She went shopping with Shizuru and Shizuru was the one to tell her to try on the dress and she instantly loved it and she hoped Koenma would as well. She didn't want to look too busy with her look so she wore very little makeup and she did her hair in a simple up do. Koenma was leading her somewhere and she couldn't tell where but the further they went the quieter it got. The sound of the people and the bustling city seemed to dim as the sound of crickets and running stream was all she heard.

"You can take the blind fold off now." He whispered into her ear before he walked away from her and stood in front of her. She took the red cloth off and she let it fall to the ground as she gasped at the beautiful site before her. They were in a clearing near the park in the middle of the forest. There was a small little lake and a stream. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. There was a small circular table with two chairs that held a fabulous stir fry dinner and a bottle of champagne. In his hands he held a single red rose.

"Koenma I can't believe you did all of this! It's so beautiful here!" She ran right up to him and she grabbed his face as she gave him a passionate kiss that made the prince blush as red as the rose that he held in his hand. When she pulled away she couldn't help but laugh the prince's shyness. He handed her the rose and she brought it to her face and she smelled its sweet aroma.

"You know what a red rose means right?" He asked her as he watched her eyes sparkle as she looked at the rose.

"Its means passion right?"

"Yes but a single red rose means true love." Her eyes widened in shock.

'Did he just?' She asked herself in her head.

"I love you Jasmine." She could feel the tears in her eyes as a big smile adorned her beautiful face.

"I love you too Koenma." He couldn't help but smile at the words that left her lips. He had been hoping to hear those words come from her but to actual hear them was so surreal and amazing. He kissed her with everything he had. She was surprised for a moment at the prince being so forward but she gladly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly against his body and she gasped when she felt something hard hit her core. He blushed away blushing wildly.

"Sorry I just uh..." He was scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously and he crossed his legs. She couldn't help but laugh at him. She walked up to him and she gave him a loving kiss.

"It's okay you don't need to apologize it's a compliment right?"

He was still blushing as he looked down to the ground. Jasmine got a devious idea in her head.

"How about after we eat you come to my place?" she said as she flashed him a sexy smile.

"Well what would we do?" He asked nervously and it only succeeded in making her giggle more.

"You'll find out." She said as she winked at him and they proceeded to sit down and eat dinner and while they had the normal conversations about spirit world and living world and such Koenma was nervous. Jasmine was the only one who could make him this nervous and he knew what she had in mind.

He was a virgin. He had never done it before. It was true that he was very old but the right person had never come along or they didn't stay for long until Jasmine came into the picture. He knew what it pretty much entailed but that didn't make him any less nervous. As he walked with her to her apartment his nervousness sky rocketed to new heights. She opened the door and she put the rose in a vase and she sat it down on her coffee table. She walked up to him and she took the blindfold off his forehead and used it to cover his eyes.

"Now you have to trust me." She whispered into his ear seductively and it sent shivers down his spine and excitement through his body. She grabbed his hand and she led him to her bedroom. She was giggling the whole way and Koenma couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Her laughter was contagious.

"Sit down." She softly commanded and he sat down on something soft. He felt something brush up the side of his leg and then something brushed up the other. He felt her hands on her shoulders and she slowly sat herself down to straddle him. Koenma could feel his face heat up and he felt her lips against his in a loving and passionate kiss. She felt one of his hands slide up her back to hold her and the other was tangled in her long brown hair that was now down from the up do. She pulled away and she took of the headband off his eyes and he blushed bright red at what he saw. She had let her hair down and it cascaded down in luscious curls and she was wearing only a red lacy bra and underwear that matched. She bit her lip a little nervous that he may not like what he was seeing but he surprised her by giving her a soft kiss and then he moved to her cheek and then her ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She smiled as she slid her hands down his chest to unbutton his jacket. Once she had it unbuttoned he removed it and threw it to the side and she started working on the buttons of his shirt while he undid his bowtie. He slowly took off his shirt and the soft pink was still noticeable in his cheeks and even in her own. She felt down his chest and she was surprised to see the amount of muscle definition that the prince had. He wasn't exactly a fighter like Yusuke and all of their friends. She pushed him down onto the bed and she got on top of him kissing him passionately. Their tongues fighting for dominance. She rolled off of him and he looked at her. She sat up and she undid her bra and Koenma watched as the lacy fabric fell off her shoulders to reveal the marvelous skin underneath.

"You can touch them if you want" She whispered to him and nervously reached his hands up to grasp her breasts. His hands felt rough on her skin but he himself was being extremely gentle. He had never done anything like this before but something came to him. Something he wanted to try but he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

"Koenma you don't need to be shy, it's just you and me." She whispered and he took that as an okay and he took her nipple into his mouth while he softly played with the other with his hand. She let out a low moan which sent more excitement through Koenmas body. He continued the same motion over and over relishing in the sound of her voice. He switched now to give her other nipple that same treatment and her burning need for Koenma grew stronger. She wanted to make him feel just as good if not better than he was making her feel. She let her own hands start to explore his body. She quickly saw a bulge in his pants. She rubbed her hand against his pants and he let out a deep moan. She bit her lip in anticipation and she slowly started undoing his pants. He watched her in amazement as she pulled them down with ease along with his boxers.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to force anything you don't want to do." He said to her in a soft voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"Koenma its alright. I'm the one who started this of course it's alright with me. Do you not want to?" She asked him and he quickly began shaking his head no.

"No I want to very much but um oh." He was blushing wildly and she couldn't help but giggle as she kissed him.

"Good. You just need to relax" He let out a groan as her hand found his hard shaft and she began stroking it up and down at a nice and easy pace. He laid his head back down on the bed and he couldn't believe how good these new sensations felt. She came down to kiss him and he couldn't help but moan through their kiss. Her hands were so soft and fragile. Her touch was so gentle. He sat up and he let her lay down on the bed and he got on top of her. He brought his lips down to hers and he softly kissed her.

"I want to make you feel good Jasmine." He said as he moved to kiss her neck and her collarbone. He kissed down her chest and stomach. Her hands rested at his shoulders and his at her hips. He pulled off her underwear and a soft blush formed on her cheeks. He put his hands at her knees and he started to kiss up her legs. She let out a loud moan when his head went in between her legs. He found a spot that made her lips spill moans and it continued flicking the sensitive area with his tongue.

"Oh god Koenma." Hearing her say his name only made him want her more. He wanted all of her in any way possible, and she him.

"Koenma I can't take this. Take me now Koenma." He sat up and she pulled him into kiss her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Koenma please." He nodded at her words but he still felt nervous. He positioned himself at her entrance but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He was still nervous. Jasmine saw this and she had Koenma sit down. She straddled him and she slowly lowered herself on top of him. The sound of their mixed moans filled the air. Koenma had never felt such pleasurable sensations before. Jasmine was going a slow and steady pace. He put his arms around her waist and he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Jasmine I love you."

"I love you Koenma."

He laid her down on the bed and took control. He picked up his pace and she moaned his name in his ear. He could feel himself getting close to the brink but he wanted her to finish first. It wouldn't be fair to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and it sent him deeper into her. He found a good pace to stay at and her moans quickly became louder.

"Oh Koenma!" She tightened around him and she screamed loudly as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Koenma felt close now and he released his seed into her. He fell forward and was breathing heavy as his head rested on her chest. She giggled at him.

'He's so cute right now like this.' She kissed his forehead and he looked up and he kissed her softly.

"I love you Koenma."

"I love you Jasmine. More than anything."

Their festivities continued throughout the night. All the while they kept reminding the other about how much they loved each other.

* * *

Animechick: well that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Until next time!


End file.
